Episode 485: Face 2 Face: Haunted Munch Squad
"Face 2 Face: Haunted Munch Squad" was originally released November 12, 2019. The live show was performed and recorded on November 7, 2019, in Orlando. The date was first scheduled for September 1, but it was canceled due to Hurricane Dorian. Description It happened. Well, a few things happened. One, we did a show in Orlando to make up for the time we had to cancel a show earlier this year. Two, in said show, Justin finally crossed the streams of his two wildly popular segments. Three, capitalism got the shot in the arm it’s needed for some time now. You’re welcome, everyone! Outline 0:45 - Intro. The boys are back in Orlando with mad September 1st energy. Griffin's son has a toy bigfoot. 4:43 - Riddle Me Piss, sent in by Hazel: Once there was a boy and he got a new hula hoop for christmas. If it didnt fit over his head and it didnt fit over his feet and he didnt break it how did he get it on his waist? It was all just a dream. 9:30 - I'm an engineering student at a wonderful university nearby (go, Gators) and I'm applying to grad schools this year. Part of my grad school program would be doing research, and brothers, this is where I need your help. One of my professors at my current university is studying monster truck rallies. With other alternatives including bridges, rust, and concrete blocks, this is clearly the best subject to spend two to five years studying. Brothers, how do I convince my professor to put me on this monster truck project? - Becoming the Monster (truck) 14:15 - Y - Sent in by Theresa, from Yahoo Answers user Jabes, who asks: What are some good little presents I can make/get for an advent calendar? I have quite a few ideas but am sorta stuck. It’s for a 20 year old guy, any ideas help! I want to make sure this year is perfect! 18:26 - I love Disney. I think it's really cool to have your picture taken with the characters at the parks, but I get shy when I come face to face with them. How do I look cool in front of Tinker Bell? I don't want her to think I'm a dork. - Reluctant to Meet Rapunzel 24:33 - Y - Sent in by Merit "The Prospector" Palmer, from Yahoo Answers user Bradleyson, who asks: Why did Superman make his alter-ego a nerd? Seriously! He could've picked anything, but he wanted Clark Kent to be a nerd? That just doesn't make sense. 27:44 - I work in an elementary school fundraising, and during our programs, students can work together to earn rewards as a class. As I was reading the rewards to a second grade class, I said "You can have a popsicle party!" and asked the class who likes popsicles. Many students raised their hands as I raised mine along with them, and one student looked at me dead in the eyes and said "No you don't", assuming that I in fact do not enjoy this summer treat. How do I respond to this student to inform them of the opposite without angering their teacher? - Frozen Fanatic 31:50 - Y - Sent in by Emma Kantt, from Yahoo Answers user Prince Rebus, who asks: If a chef invented a dish that contained every ingredient known to humanity (thousands), would you want to try it? 37:02 - My friend and I have a long-standing argument about the proper way to peel a banana. I argue that since chimps peel it from the bottom, that's the correct way, but he claims that since chimps don't eat bananas in the wild they should have no authority in the matter. Who leads the way in banana eating? - Banana Bamboozled in Orlando 40:50 - Minion Quotes * Folgerphobia: the fear of not having coffee. (Minion) * Woof, I wish heaven had visiting hours. Like and share if you agree. (Jerry) * It's okay not to be okay. Some days are just harder than others. (Eeyore - Griffin wins)Justin's Facebook post 45:22 - MZ - Sponsored by Casper, Squarespace. Advertisement for Mission to Zyxx. 50:36 - Haunted Munch Squad - Ghost Whopper Audience questions 59:02 - I always want to romantically dance with my boyfriend, but every time I do he tries to dance battle me, and I need some kickass moves because he always wins. - Sydney 1:03:47 - My dad gifted me our family nativity scene, and it's a very fancy ceramic nativity scene, and I really don't have a use for it. I was planning on selling it. I opened it up to see if everything was there, and everything was there, except for Baby Jesus. How do I go about selling this online without Baby Jesus? - Luke ("Dungeon Daddy") 1:09:41 - My girlfriend wants me to learn to juggle, because her and her roommates have people over and they have juggling parties. Will learning to juggle make me a juggler? - Zach 1:15:50 - Housekeeping 1:18:04 - FY - Sent in by Evan DuBois, from Yahoo Answers user Stan the man ., who asks: Where can I buy a frog? (Not for sexual reasons)? References and Links Category:Episodes Category:Face 2 Face Category:Minion Quotes Category:Munch Squad Category:Riddle Me Piss Category:Merit Palmer Category:Emma Kantt